A Vice, A Friend, An Obsession
by animeo
Summary: Yagyuu unwillingly reflects on his loyal partner in life...writing. Warning....Not...really Platinum, it scares me.


**-sigh- Yet again, more Platinum pair! Between Elle-chan and I, I believe we will have Yagyuu as a permenant writing fixture in our crazed fangirl like world. Which is why I've decided that this was written for her!...mainly because She's written my OshitarixHiyoshi pair and that makes me smile so much. So on that note....**

**To those who are currently reading any and all other fics that are currently in progress: I'M SO FREAKIN SORRY! I've been so busy lately that I haven't been able to write anything. This is honestly the first time I've been home in like two weeks I think...yea I've been over at my sisters house and stuff and her internet was like "NO I'm not going to work for you because...I said so." And I cried a little bit and then slept....oh the sleep.**

**Alright now that is finally out of the way we may now continue on with the story! YEA PLATINUM PAIR!**

**Please note that there are extremely long bouts of speaking from Yagyuu because he is currently in a trance like state talking about his odd obsession with writing and the likes. There ya go You've been warned!**

* * *

Yagyuu sat crumpled up yet another piece of paper. He had never had this much trouble writing an essay for a class. It was a stupid prompt to work with: write about something that give you unconditional joy. Sure it sounds pretty simple, but once the teacher got into the specifics and details cutting out certain things that he could and could not use, no tennis, no golf, no relationships, no family members, it had to be a hobby that wasn't sport or school related, it had to be something personal to him and him alone. He couldn't think of anything, well nothing other than writing itself, but he couldn't quite put it into words.

"Oi, you still working on that?" Niou said elbowing Yagyuu in the rib. He sighed and placed his paper down on the desk along with his pen.

"Yes Niou-kun, I am. Is there a problem with that?" He asked in reply.

"Not really, just you're killing yourself over this."

"If I may ask, Niou-kun, what did you write yours over?"

"Doodles." Such a simple answer for a simple question. Yagyuu envied Niou for that ability at times.

"Doodles?" He said slowly.

"Doodles." Niou said again. "Care for me to elaborate?" Yagyuu nodded slowly, "Alright, doodles don't talk back to you which makes them the ideal companion in any form of a situation. If you have problems tell your doodles and everything is better, it lifts that invisible weight from your shoulders. Do you realize the amount of doodles I've drawn for all of my problems involving you? HUNDREDS OF THEM!" Niou flailed his arms about. "But they still bring me joy, because they hold all of my burdens. I've even given each one of them a name, problem that has been assigned specifically to them, a background story, and attitude/personality. Take "Franky Fred" for example, she is a lesbian plain and simple, her father, being the crazy Christian religion shoving bastard that he his, had her exorcised when she was about sixteen because he thought that a demon had possessed her into being homosexual. Being forever scarred by this event she now resents her homosexuality and is now a devout nun at a monastery. She counsels me on how to keep my gayness to a minimum around others, then once I get home with you I let it all out in a gluttonous manner. Understand?"

In a strange Niou type of way, it did make sense. When one didn't have someone to talk to about a problem, what better way to deal with it than to make up a person that would listen no matter how stupid or immature the problem may be.

"Yes, I guess it does."

"Now have you even decided on anything as a base?"

"Writing." Yagyuu said.

"Let me guess, you don't know how to put that down onto paper do you?" Yagyuu nodded, and Niou let out a sigh, "alright. Why do you write?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused now answer the question." Niou grinned maliciously. "Why do you write? Why do you even pick up a pen, put it onto that paper, and write?"

There can't be any one answer to those surprisingly deep questions. The only justification that Yagyuu can offer to even come close to explaining the entertained ideas of himself being a writer is that, to those question, he has not one, but many answers of passionate expression.

"Sometimes," Yagyuu began hesitantly, "I write merely to feel the vibrations of lead or a pen's tip scratching against a surface run through my hand. I am deeply infatuated with the sensual physical sensations associated with such a personally expressive act." Niou picked up a pen and began to take down exactly what Yagyuu was saying. All it took was two simple questions and Yagyuu could have this paper written in no time.

"Even after hours of non-stop expression, non-stop passion, non stop writing, when my muscles being to tingle and burn and my skin becomes red and raw the sensations are still as inviting, invigorating and captivation as when the first words were written. I love the way it feels to form words with a writing utensil and my own mostly fluid motions. To be just captivated by this mere, diminutive, and seeming ly unimportant aspect of writing must demonstrate the raw passion I possess for the act. This passion drives me to the action."

"I write to express my emotions, my feeling, my character, and my soul, the very core of who and what I am. Much how you use your doodles Niou-kun, I use my writing to search within my own self to answer questions about my life and surroundings. It is known to most whom have had any interactions with me that I am a very emotional but secluded creature, seemingly isolated within my own mind. So, if I must reside a social recluse, who better to share my feelings with than an abiotic factor, a mere unresponsive, even less social than I, piece of paper. I feel so much so deeply that it inevitably becomes a burden rather than a joy. A burden that I wish not to bestow upon the shoulders of another, who being human, surely has his or her own fair share of worries. That's why I never really tell you anything Niou-kun, because why bother you when I could just worry a piece of paper instead. I burden the pen _and_ the paper. Inevitably, in confiding through writing, I have formed some kind of odd "relationship" with the act. Which drives me to write and express myself more, in order to further this thing."

"Writing for me is an escape form reality, cliché I know but that trip into the depths of my own creative, imaginative mind, where only I permit is allowed to exist. Being the sickeningly perfectionist, overachiever that I am, more stress than blood flows through my veins. The constant desire to "get away from it all" is one that I surely do feel more often than not. But who am I to quit on life, to quite on friends, to quite on family, to quite on you Niou-kun, to quite on passion, to quite on writing? Nevertheless, I find my escape, my salvation, my sanity in "picking up a pen, putting it to that paper, and writing."

Niou sat there having forgotten to write for the last few seconds. He was entranced, Yagyuu really did like writing, either that or he was just very good at thinking on his feet with his words. To have so much to say on just a simple thing, writing, is just extraordinary in it's own way. This sort of destroyed his amazing pride he felt in his doodle paper, but Yagyuu was an amazing person who could blow just about anything out of the water with just a few simple words.

"Writing could end up being the death of me at this rate," Yagyuu continued on, having not skipped a beat at all in his thoughts, Niou returned to writing down Yagyuu's dictation. "The fact hat I literally can't pay attention to a booming voice, like Sanada-kun's, whose words could ultimately make or break my future on the tennis team, because I have this craving, this metaphorically fatal urge, to write can only prove that. I must write though. I can't just turn off these thoughts, this creative flow; it's overwhelming. These thoughts, they creep from the depths of my mind and surface themselves They surface and conquer. They literally dominate my attention until I tend to them."

Yagyuu was gone, Niou knew that now. His Yagyuu wouldn't return until this one was done speaking his piece on this writing matter. Who knew how long this rant could go on, Niou was well past the two page minimum mark on the assignment's requirement. Had this Yagyuu breathed at all during this?

"Writing is all I can think about nowadays. It has become some sort of persistent obsession that is unable to be ignored. The only clarity I can seem to find are found in the thoughts I have about writing. Everything else has become a jumbled up mess of fragmented thoughts and ideas that ultimately lead to my accomplishing absolutely nothing of any real substance or significance. Nothing else seems to matter; writing is al that seems to make sense anymore."

"Writing has become such an important pert of me and who I am. It is as much a part of me as is you, Niou-kun, or my own heart. Much like my heart pumps blood through my veins, writing pumps passion through my entire being. I simply could not be, if I could not write. It is almost unexplainable. This connection I have with a pencil, a pen, paper, language, words, expression, is a peculiar one indeed. In a way I am writing. I am what I have written, am writing and will write. I'm finding out, have found out, and will find out more about myself through writing than simply living in general."

Yagyuu let out a sigh and turned to Niou who had look up at him with raised eyebrows, expecting him to continue on. "But I digress, we were speaking of my paper weren't we Niou-kun?" Was all Yagyuu said.

Niou let out a small snicker before handing Yagyuu the paper in his hands.

"Just read that ramble-boy and you'll see that your paper is already written. Just sign your name at the top." Niou smirked and walked out of the clubroom.

Yagyuu stood there blinking several times before looking down at the paper in question. There is as everything that he had just said, Niou had written it down just for him. A trickster Niou may be, but when things came down to Yagyuu he couldn't screw around there, Yagyuu was too important to him to mess around with, he was too afraid of breaking the fragile figure.

"You owe me for this one Hiroshi." Niou muttered to himself as he shoved his hands into his pockets, "Big time."

* * *

**See Yagyuu is quite the little talker isn't he? Well he was in a trance of some sorts let's just say his inner muses took over and was like "WE SHALL WRITE THIS PAPER FOR YOU!" and bam...done.**

**Until next time,**

**animeo**


End file.
